


Book of the Achievement Pantheon

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Experimental Style, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Parallels to Real Mythology, Sky Factory AU, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: A series of myths and legends surrounding the old Gods of the Achievement Pantheon, from the world's creation to the adventures of the Gods themselves.(Experimental style based on the Sky Factory series)





	Book of the Achievement Pantheon

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, I love mythology and I wanted to try and have a go at writing a mythology style. So, this is going to sound like an old book telling an old story, so... here goes nothing. :P
> 
> So, here's a quick starter list of who's the deity of what:  
> Geoff - Lead God, Life and Birth  
> Jack - Nature; Flora and Fauna  
> Ryan - Night, Wisdom, Moon  
> Gavin - Day, Creativity/Knowledge, Sun  
> Michael - Strength, Courage, Wandering  
> Jeremy - Growth, Blood, Health  
> Lindsay - Fire, Passion, Womanhood

Eons ago, in a time beyond perception, there was nothing and everything.

The world as you know was not even a figment of an idea, nor was the space around it. There was only one constant in the center of the void; a small egg.

For millennia this egg remained silent, but something still thrummed within it. It quietly sang until it suddenly cracked and a being burst forth from its remains. He was human in form, but was far greater than any human could ever conceive of. He was the First God.

His birth sent a surge across the void and in its wake, life began. Stars and suns ignited, galaxies and nebulas swirled forth, and the remains of the egg’s shell swarmed together to form a new planet and its moon.

The God saw what he had created and was happy.

He descended down from the void and stepped foot on the newborn planet. He claimed the planet as his own and gave himself his name; ‘Geoff’, God of Life and the Firstborn.

But, even with his accomplishment and knowing that he had created something great, there was still something missing. He felt empty. Lonely. Unfulfilled.

He wandered the world, searching for a reason behind his sadness. He travelled through valleys, mountains, and deserts for years, yet an answer still eluded him.

However, soon, he came across an odd shard. He picked it up and felt a hum of life and energy within it. It was a familiar and comforting presence; it was a remnant of the egg he hatched from. He took it into his hands and prayed for an answer.

“I have created something great, but I don’t feel happy.” He murmured to the fragment. “Why? Is there any way to make this feeling go away?”

Geoff let go of fragment and it fell to the ground at his feet. But, it shimmered faintly and vivid green began to grow forth. Long blades of grass reached forth to the sky, the wood of trees twisted and spiraled as leaves sprung forth from branches, and flowers in every colour imaginable opened up to the world.

The First God could only watch in amazement as the bright surge of life came forth, creating more and more as it spread throughout the land. Oceans and rivers danced with clear water, delicate snow blanketed the tops of the mountains, and creatures of all shapes and sizes began to peek through the wilds and out into the world.

Geoff’s heart filled with joy at the sight. This was new life… and it was beautiful.

However, there was one more new creation.

For standing in place of where the egg shell had been, another man stood. He was tall and broad, gentle calm emanating from him. His eyes sparkled and his chin was decorated with a glorious autumnal beard.

“Who are you?” Geoff had asked, bewildered by this man’s appearance.

The other only smiled. “I’m Jack and I am a new God, like you.” He said, his voice deep and soothing. “As you are responsible for life and creation, I am responsible for the flora and fauna.”

Geoff smiled and he looked out at the newly thriving planet alongside his newest companion, the emptiness slowly filled with joy and light.

And thus, our world came to life.


End file.
